Most if not all motor vehicles experience acoustic noise when traveling down a road or highway with one or more of the windows in an open position. The acoustic noise can be classified as aerodynamic noise caused by temporal fluctuations of air flow around the body of the moving vehicle. One type of acoustic noise is called wind throb, which is a low frequency noise (approximately 10-50 hertz) that can occur within a motor vehicle compartment when a sunroof or side window is in an open position and the vehicle is in motion. If a sunroof is open and causing wind throb, a small device called a wind deflector can prevent the wind throb and make such phenomenon seldom noticeable. However, when driving with a side window open, occupants of a vehicle can experience wind throb when traveling at certain speeds and the use of a wind deflector has heretofore proven to be undesirable. Therefore, there is a need for an improved wind deflector noise reduction system for reducing wind noise in a motor vehicle.